Sweet Seventeen
by jonasxsister
Summary: Gabriella never had a sweet sixteen. Can her friends make her seventeenth just as special? TROYELLA. Please review, no flames. Ciao and enjoy! TROYELLA 4 EVER! Disclaimer: I do not own HSM.


I'm Gabriella Montez. I moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico from San Diego, California. At first, I thought it would be miserable, since everyone at a high school hates the new girl. Surprisingly, I'm glad I came.

My best friend Taylor McKessie and I were at the park sitting on a bench. We were acting like little girls, skipping down a winding path, screaming for joy when we heard the ice cream truck, and you know the drill. Taylor got mint chocolate chip and I got cookie dough. Yum, it reminds me of Zeke's cookies! I know, I know, I'm getting carried away.

"How did you spend your sweet sixteen?" asked Taylor. I looked down at my ice cream cone, too embarrassed to say anything.

"It must've been a totally awesome beach bash," said Taylor, excitedly. She noticed my facial expression.

"Gabby, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything," said Taylor.

I finally choked out the dreadful words. "I didn't have a sweet sixteen," I cried out.

Taylor wrapped her arms around me. "Why?" she asked.

"Things were tight, and since it was just me and my mom, we didn't have enough cash at the time." I explained.

"Did you even celebrate your birthday?" asked Taylor, concerned for me.

"My mom took me out to dinner, and she let me get an outfit from the mall, she felt so bad." I said.

"Here, your seventeenth is coming up, I'm gonna make it as great as your sixteenth should've been." said Taylor.

"Tay, please, you don't have to spoil me," I protested.

"Gabriella, if there's anyone I know that deserves a great birthday, it's you." said Taylor. I let out a weak smile.

It was my seventeenth birthday, and Taylor woke me up.

"Happy Birthday!" she yelled. I looked at the clock; it was 4:30 am!

"Tay, why are you in my house?!" I cried.

"We should get an extra early start on your perfect birthday!" she squealed. I smiled; Taylor would do anything for me.

She took me to IHOP for breakfast, and after that we went to the fair. It was absolutely splendid! Wait, why am I talking like that? It was totally exciting! That's better! We rode on the roller coaster, played all the games (I won eight!), and ate ice cream. We 'coincidentally' bumped into Zeke at the park.

"Happy birthday Gabriella!" he said as he presented me with a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Sharpay and Ryan caught up with us and we all found a nice spot on the grass to eat the cookies. Then we all went to the mall and Sharpay told me I could pick out any outfit and pair of shoes I wanted, her treat!

"Sharpay, I can't accept that!" I said.

"Nonsense Gabby, you deserve it." she replied. I had to take the offer; it was too good to be true! I picked out a yellow sunshine tee, denim capris, and a pair of Ugg boots at her expense! Ryan bought me the most delicious pastry!

We met up with Jason and Kelsi and had lunch. (Remember that everyone we met up with before is still with us!) After lunch, we all went to Kelsi's house and she played the song that she wrote me. Jason gave me an original painting (Jason paints!) of the sunset. Chad met us at Kelsi's house and gave me a gift certificate and designer socks. Weird, huh?

We were all making our way back to my house when I noticed Zeke and Ryan were gone. "Where are Zeke and Ryan?" I asked. "Ryan went to pick up your gift and Zeke had to run a few errands." Taylor explained.

When we reached my house, I opened the door to find my living room decorated with my mom and Zeke standing behind a big cake.

"Surprise!" they all yelled. I jumped up in excitement.

"Happy birthday Gabriella," said my mom, hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Ryan joined us and gave me an enlarged, framed photo of Troy and me. At that moment, I thought to myself, "Where is Troy?" I walked over to the cake. "Did you bake this Zeke?" I asked, impressed. "Guilty as charged." he replied proudly. I laughed.

"I have one more thing for you," said Sharpay. She handed me a tiny bag that had a charm bracelet with a tiny diamond on each charm.

Taylor gave me her gift, a Dior sweater. I gasped when I saw it.

"Honey, why don't you go up to your room and see what I got you," my mom said, smiling.

I ran up to my bedroom and saw brand new covers on my bed. "Wow!" I said to myself. I saw a note on my pillow that said, "Open your closet." I did as the note said and saw two new dresses, five new blouses, three new pairs of shorts, two new skirts, and a new pair of jeans. I jumped up and down as I saw my restocked wardrobe. I felt a breeze and noticed that my balcony door was open. I decided to go out and look at the beautiful night sky. As I stepped out, someone pulled me into their grasp.

"Surprise!" Troy said softly. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said as I playfully punched him.

"Did Taylor put you up to this?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I knew everything." he answered. "Close your eyes," he said.

I felt him lifting up my hair and I heard a snap. I then heard running footsteps. Footsteps running _away_.

"You can open your eyes now!" I heard Troy yell. His voice sounded distant. I opened my eyes and saw a silver heart-shaped locket around my neck. I cried when I saw it. On the back there was an engraved message. "_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_." My face was dripping wet with tears when I read it. I went downstairs to see everyone gathered around the cake.

"We're waiting for you Gabriella," said Kelsi, smiling. Zeke and Chad lit the candles. As everyone was singing _Happy Birthday_, Troy wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"_Sweet Seventeen_," I thought to myself, "this is definitely the best birthday by far." I looked up at Troy who was grinning wildly at me. "And _he_ is definitely the best thing in my life." I whispered.


End file.
